


Only One

by midorihaven



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leeteuk meets the twins Heechul and Heenim and can only fall in love with one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the movie “Itsuka no Kimi e”  
> When I first posted this on LJ a year ago the original title to my fic was "There Is Only One"

Leeteuk first met Heechul when the new student barged into drama club without so much as an introduction. He sat alone in the corner with his eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses and he spoke to no one. 

Dubbed the new “Ice Queen,” Heechul was popular for his good looks and tall, slender figure. Had he been born a girl, Leeteuk was sure Heechul would've broken the hearts of the entire male student body. He was already breaking hearts of half the boys in class with just a smirk of his plump lips. Leeteuk admitted to only being _slightly_ jealous of the new student's effortless popularity.

Leeteuk was the drama club president. He possessed a generally cheerful personality and ingratiated himself with everyone. Well, almost everyone, Heechul snubbed him at every friendly greeting. Leeteuk decided that Heechul was, to put it simply, a bitch.

When the drama club released a new play, Heechul spoke to the class for the first time. He recited a line and they were blown away. For the first time in two years Leeteuk was not the lead. He admitted to his friends, with puffy cheeks, that he was jealous.

Leeteuk found himself studying, or rather: staring at, Heechul more and more often. He wondered what made the other boy tick. How could a guy with such a rotten personality have so much charisma that he was in fact, likable? Leeteuk dubbed Heechul as a “dangerous” entity and kept his distance.

It was time to build a set for the new play and Leeteuk had volunteered to work atop the highest scaffolding even though he was afraid of heights. He felt like he had to do it because he was the leader, the drama club president. The only other person to volunteer for the job was Heechul. Even though he cursed his rotten luck for being paired off with the Ice Queen, Heechul had saved him from a nasty fall. Leeteuk had lost his footing and Heechul's quick reflexes had saved him. As he was dangling by one arm clasped in Heechul's hand, he thought to himself _”This skinny bitch is strong.”_

He stared at Heechul even more often after the accident. He decided that Heechul was more beautiful than handsome and the only thing that kept him from being mistaken for a girl was the short, roman-style haircut. Not everyone could pull off such a severe haircut, but it gave Heechul a masculine quality that balanced out his delicate features. Leeteuk sighed to himself and his friends joked that he had fallen in love.

One day Heechul was absent from school. As the class rep and drama club president (not because he was curious), Leeteuk decided to drop off the day's assignments at Heechul's home. When no one answered he sighed in defeat. On his way home he saw the missing student laughing it up in front of an arcade. He stomped over to lecture the delinquent about playing hooky, but ended up apologizing profusely when the person introduced himself as Heenim, Heechul's twin brother. Heechul was at home sleeping off the flu.

Leeteuk found Heenim a lot easier to get along with than his older brother. The boy was quick-witted and jovial. He had friends in every corner and made new ones on the spot. Heenim had his flaws though. He would smoke and Leeteuk would snatch the cigarette away and dispose of it. He would drink and Leeteuk would pull him away from bars while lecturing like a mother hen. Heenim would call Leeteuk a spoil sport which the older boy would resent, but the unpredictable Heenim apologized one day by kissing Leeteuk full on the lips. The drama club president turned beet red and thought he would faint on the spot. His first kiss stolen by a boy!

Maybe it was because Leeteuk had been spending so much time with Heenim, but he began to find it wasn't so hard to get along with Heechul after all. All of Heechul's gruff mannerisms slid off of Leeteuk like water off a duck's back, because he knew that the student possessed an angelic smile. He had seen Heenim smile like that and imagined Heechul's would be exactly the same. It was, but better. Heechul's soft smiles would catch him off guard and send his heart flying erratically. 

During dress rehearsals, Leeteuk mentioned that Heechul should invite Heenim to the play. Heechul shot him a cold look and told Leeteuk he would be better off not seeing his younger brother. Leeteuk was highly offended at this, but he wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to see Heenim or if it was because Heechul was upset with him. The drama club president decided to ignore this incident.

Opening Day was full of mishaps, but you wouldn't know it with Heechul's poker face. The play ended with a standing ovation and the drama club declared the new play was the most successful one ever. Leeteuk studied Heechul in silence. The Ice Queen wasn't talking to him anymore. _"Back to square one, I guess"_ Leeteuk sighed miserably. 

The next day Leeteuk dropped his glass at lunchtime and hastily began to pick up the shattered pieces. 

“Don't use your bare hands, you'll cut yourself.” Heechul interrupted, but he in turn cut his own hand by trying to help out. 

Leeteuk couldn't help but laugh as he escorted Heechul to the nurse's office. 

“It's not nice to laugh at someone else's injury, Leeteuk.” Heechul had his mouth twisted in a pout. 

Leeteuk bandaged him up carefully, “It's not funny, I'm just happy you're speaking to me again.” Leeteuk saw Heechul blush for the first time and he thought it was the prettiest shade of pink he had ever seen.

The end of the semester marked the end of the play's season and the drama club began discussing the new project. Heechul didn't show up that day, so Leeteuk excused himself early. He ran into Heenim on the way over to their house and the younger brother told Leeteuk that they were moving. Leeteuk's heart dropped.

Heenim studied Leeteuk's disappointed face, “If you ask him, he'll stay.”

“What?” Tears began falling down Leeteuk's face, “Why would he...”

“You like him don't you? If you tell my brother you want him to stay, he will.”

Leeteuk cried harder, he never thought of the possibility, he never thought that he would fall in love with Heechul of all people. “I don't think he will.”

Heenim wiped Leeteuk's tears with his hand, “Don't cry.”

Leeteuk grabbed Heenim's hand and thought that it would've been so much easier if he had fallen for the younger brother. He felt a raised bump on Heenim's index finger and he studied the boy's hand carefully. “This looks like the scar Heechul got when he cut his hand...” Leeteuk's eyes widened. “You...don't... have a twin brother do you?”

“Leeteuk....”

“WERE YOU PLAYING WITH ME THE ENTIRE TIME?” Leeteuk screamed in frustration. “You really had me there, you really are an amazing actor.”

Heenim watched Leeteuk run off and he said to himself, “I think we messed up, didn't we, Hyung?”

Heechul showed up at Leeteuk's house the next day.

“Who are you today? Heechul or Heenim?” Leeteuk asked bitterly.

Heechul dropped his head, “There's something I need to explain.”

“Because I'm so gullible?” Leeteuk sighed when he looked at Heechul's penitent face, he couldn't be mad at this jerk after all. “Let's take a walk then.”

They walked in awkward silence for several minutes, Leeteuk didn't know what Heechul could say that would make the situation any less humiliating for him. It was best to just get it over quickly and hopefully he'd get over it soon. 

They arrived at a nearby park, Leeteuk took a seat under the shade of his favorite cherry blossom tree and looked up at Heechul with dread and expectation in his eyes.

Heechul leaned over Leeteuk with one hand braced on the tree trunk and said, “You're so beautiful.”

Leeteuk blushed and looked away, “Is that all you wanted to say?”

Heechul handed him pictures. First one was of two young toddlers holding hands and the second picture was of two young boys posing like idiots. Leeteuk could tell by the smiles, one was Heechul and the other was Heenim. So they were twins after all, but it didn't explain the same cut on the same finger.

“Heenim and I were twins.”

“Were?”

“We were the best of friends and the worst of rivals.” Heechul sat down next to Leeteuk and leaned til their shoulders touched. “He was always the most popular one.”

Leeteuk listened patiently as Heechul stared up at the sky.

“I was tired of sharing everything with him, especially friends. In the end, they always preferred him over me. One day a friend invited us to go rafting, I didn't pass the message along. I wanted to go without him and have my own adventure. He followed us.” Heechul paused for a moment. “We were only twelve...”

“Heechul?” Leeteuk took a pale hand in his own and held it reassuringly. 

“He was mad at me for leaving without him. He was going to show me that he could do it by himself. So he snatched an empty raft and chased after us down the river. There was an accident...”

Leeteuk gasped.

“He's been dead for six years now and it's all my fault.”

Leeteuk shook his head, “It was an accident...”

“I shouldn't have left without him...”

“Heechul, it was an accident...” Leeteuk panicked a bit when Heechul's icy facade began to crack. He didn't think he could handle seeing this person cry.

“He still lives in me, you know? His personality surfaces sometimes, the doctors said it was a coping mechanism, but I can't control it.”

Leeteuk was looking at Heechul through glassy eyes. He was trying not to cry, but he couldn't hold it back when he saw the hurt in Heechul's face.

“I didn't mean to lie to you, Leeteuk.” Heechul said so sincerely that Leeteuk felt his heart break.

Leeteuk shook his bangs of out his eyes and watched the cherry blossoms fall around them. He realized he couldn't be mad at Heechul, because he actually loved the boy too much to care. He was fine with it all, even if Heechul was trying to make a fool of him again.

“Don't leave me,” Leeteuk whispered.

“Leeteuk?”

Leeteuk looked up at him with a dimpled smile. He was fine with having Heechul make the rest of his high school life difficult, it would be too miserable without him. “I'll be a pabo for you, please stay.”

Heechul smiled and Leeteuk thought it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He leaned in to kiss Leeteuk and the latter was happy that it didn't feel like Heenim. It was all Heechul, soft, sweet, and demanding.

Graduation Day. Leeteuk was fidgeting with his suit and tie. He was a bundle of nerves. His boyfriend came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. Leeteuk smiled up at the reflection in the mirror, but the smile that flashed back at him was slightly different.

“Heenim?” Leeteuk asked in surprise.

He turned around to see the mischievous smile that only his lover's twin possessed.

“You stayed with him...all this time.”

“Of course,” Leeteuk spoke with a confidence that he didn't have a few months before.

“I'm glad he found someone to take care of him, I'll leave him to you.” Heenim stroked Leeteuk's cheek with the pad of his thumb and closed his eyes.

Leeteuk was left standing there dumbfounded, arms wrapped around Heechul and a blush on his face. Heechul blinked several times and shot Leeteuk a confused look.

“Yah! Are you trying to molest me when I'm unconscious? You're a pervert!”

Leeteuk grumbled and pushed Heechul away, “You should think about who grabbed whom first!”

Heechul laughed and whispered in Leeteuk's ear, “Don't be mad, maybe I like perverts, you know?”

Leeteuk turned bright red, “I'm not a pervert!” He began to stomp off in huff.

Heechul grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug, “I love you...”

Leeteuk blushed.

“...even if you're a pervert.”

Leeteuk was about to scream, but Heechul caught his lips with his own. Leeteuk felt himself melt into his boyfriend's body. “I guess...I could be a pervert for you.”

“Heh. You admit it!” Heechul ran off with a laugh.

Leeteuk fought the urge to grab a chair and fling it at him. “I should consider getting a new boyfriend.”

“YAH! You're not allowed to love anyone but me.”

Leeteuk laughed. “I guess.” 

He smiled to himself, he couldn't imagine loving anyone more than he loved the jerk that was prancing in front of him.

/END


End file.
